


Midnight Snack

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Post-Season/Series 03, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You woke up, remembering the Battle of Beacon once again. Fortunately, Velvet was there to comfort you back to sleep with a brownie at CFVY's newly minted coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Last Night Together](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/196126) by milesmorales. 



You shot up from your bed as you had the same dream again of fighting monstrous Grimm, the likes you've never seen before, all while the things that were supposed to protect you turned against you. You closed your eyes for a moment and pretended, for that brief moment, that everything was just a dream.  
  
However, the scent of coffee, while pleasant, reminded you just how bad of a situation you were in.  
  
About a week ago, you were a student at Beacon Academy. _Were_. To make a long story short, there was a Level 9 Grimm invasion and a terrorist attack going on at the same time. Making matters worse was that the Atlesian Knights and Paladins, robots made to secure Vale for the Vytal Tournament, suddenly went rogue. You, and a bunch of other students, opted to stay behind and fend off all of these threats. While you wanted to think this would result in a campy "kids help defend their school" situation, it was _far_ from it.  
  
While there were few causalities (at least two that you know of), a lot of people got maimed. What caused you to shiver was being right in front of a woman who had her arm chopped off. Though, while death and amputation were things that made you queasy, the worst thing about it was what happened afterwards.  
  
You had no idea what happened when you were being airlifted out of that battlefield. All you knew was that there was a flash of white light near the Beacon Tower and that was it. Other than that, you had no clear idea of what was going on. Many people either went back to their homes or ran away. You would have been the former had it not been for the fact that your home was in Atlas. While you could have arranged to get to Atlas yourself, your fears that the AI driving your transport will intentionally crash itself and kill the passengers inside stopped you. Not to mention that word was getting out that Atlas meant to have their robots attack Vale as an act of war.  
  
You could try to contact your parents... if the lines weren't down. So, in a way, you're basically a refugee. However, your camp was different. It was a coffee shop that was abandoned by its owner when the Grimm attacked and it was one of the few places that the Huntsmen and Huntresses have taken back from the Grimm since that invasion. Your team was fragmented from the attack, so you ended up tagging along with another team: CFVY. How oddly appropriate.  
  
Due to the tension between Huntsmen and civilians (long story short, prior to being amputated, that woman kneecapped a guy and that casualty ended up bisecting a girl), CFVY decided to reopen the coffee shop and established it as a means to reconnect Huntsmen and the people of Vale. Slowly it began to work, though there's still some people who distrust them. You, on the other hand, decided to not be a Huntsman, just to ensure you don't face discrimination.  
  
Though, now that you thought about all that, you realized just how messed this situation was and how you wanted to go home. You began to cry and you tried desperately to calm yourself down. However, every time you tried to stop, you were just reminded of just how homesick you were.  
  
That's when the light opened up.  
  
"Can't sleep?" While her Australian accent was beautiful to your ears, you shied away.  
  
"Sorry... Did I wake you?" You whispered. She came closer so that you could hear her.  
  
"No. I was already up... Jaune came over again." She said. You remembered Jaune. He was the leader of JNPR. Though you also remembered how said team also had that casualty. You looked down and frowned, only for Velvet to grab your hand.  
  
"Come. I know how to cheer you up."

* * *

You sat by one of the tables in the shop as you saw the warm light glow from the fridge. Velvet took out some brownies and put them on a paper plate. She went over and served them to you, complete with whipped cream on top and a fork on the side. You took the fork and began to eat it.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll go back home one day." Velvet said. As you continued eating, you began to wonder...  
  
"Why are you staying with CFVY? Shouldn't you go your separate ways too?" You asked. You remembered as your leader went missing in action, one of your other teammates presumed dead, and the last one running off to his home in Vacuo. Most of the teams splintered off, including JNPR and RWBY. However, CFVY remained.  
  
"Because people need us. Like you." She smirked as she wiped off a bit of cream off your chin. You smiled a bit. You couldn't help but admit how beautiful Velvet was with her long brown hair and her cute bunny ears. Though you feel like you'd offend her if you told her that her ears were 'cute'. "We could have disbanded like the others, but we chose to remain together. We're senior Huntsmen, adored by all. If _we_ gave up, then the rest of Beacon's Huntsmen might lose hope. And besides, this place serves as a reminder to why we also need to stick together: because the academies teach us to value companionship and teamwork." As she spoke, you finished your brownie. Velvet patted you on the head. However, she only needed to look into your [e/c] eyes to get that you're not ready to sleep.  
  
Or rather, you don't want to sleep.  
  
"... Follow me." She got up from the table and walked to the couch. You followed her as she extended her hand to the leather couch. "Lie down. Trust me on this." You got onto the couch and laid down, just as she instructed. She then got onto the couch too and held you. "This was something Yatsuhashi taught me when _I_ was a freshman at Beacon. Even if you feel like you're backed into a corner, just think about the people who are in front of you. Your friends and family who want to help you move forward. Know that you're not alone and that people love you.." She said. You whimpered a bit before your hands reached to the back of her hair.  
  
"Y-you mind if I..." You whispered it out, though before you could finish, Velvet realized what you wanted and she smiled.  
  
"Of course!" She said. You stroked her hair. As your fingers passed through her lush, brown hair, you felt more and more relaxed. You snuggled closer to Velvet before muttering out:  
  
"I... love you..." Then you wiped out.

* * *

The sun shined into the window as you slowly woke up. You saw Velvet peacefully asleep in your arms just as you were in hers. You took out your scroll, which retained its offline functions like tracking Aura and keeping notes. In particular, you looked up whose turn it was to stand guard outside the shop. To your dismay, it was Velvet. You really wanted to spend more time with her, but four people have to run the shop, and there was only five people here.  
  
You shook Velvet awake as her eyes opened up.  
  
"Velvet, it's your turn to watch post." You said. Velvet got up and patted you on the shoulder. You smiled as you recalled your peaceful sleep. Before you got up, you spoke up. "Velvet, can we do this again tonight?" You asked her. She turned around, closed her eyes, and smiled.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
As each day passed, you slowly became less and less afraid to sleep alone and less and less likely to dream of the Battle of Beacon. Eventually, you and Velvet stopped sleeping on the couch (mostly because she feared it'd be scandalous for her to be resting with a protégé) but that was okay. Because you now know that you were not alone. Even if your team weren't with you, you still had one in the form of Team CFVY.  
  
Though they might need to figure out how to expand the name if they wanted to include you.


End file.
